Don't close your eyes
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: SasoDei, Yaoi! se Sasori se esquecesse de tudo, da Akatsuki, da luta, da família, e, de Deidara?


- Danna, abra os olhos! – Eu abri meus olhos devagar, parecia que alguém tinha colado as minhas pálpebras. Todo meu corpo doía, principalmente meu peito. Finalmente abri os olhos, mas ainda não via nada. Uma nuvem dourada tapava minha visão, enquanto um loiro me abraçava.

- Sai de cima de mim! – Eu gritei e empurrei-o. Ele me olhou com belos orbes azuis, parecendo confuso. Soquei-lhe o rosto e ele caiu, desorientado. Aproveitei esse momento para sair correndo por uma porta aberta, e depois por um corredor, onde eu podia ver um portão. Sai por ali, e cai numa gruta, ou uma caverna, que tinha uma abertura. "Finalmente", pensei.

Consegui chegar na minha casa, na vila da Areia. Quem atendeu a porta foi uma menina pequena, de uns 5 anos. Logo uma mulher mais velha e muito bonita, ruiva e com olhos verde escuros, muitíssimo parecida comigo:

- Sasori?! O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela apanhou uma kunai e apontou pra mim.

- Cadê a Chio-baasan? Quem é você? – Ela me encarou, avaliando. Pareceu decidir que eu não era perigoso, já que eu só usava cueca. Puxou-me nervosa pela mão:

- Entra rápido. Se os ninjas da Areia te virem, depois de você ter matado o Kazekage!

- Kazekage? Matá-lo, eu? Do que está falando, cadê minha avó?

- Sasori-san, está bem? Não se lembra? – Ela me encarou, achava que eu estava louco.

- Não, não me lembro. A mulher me encarou, e parecendo se decidir, disse:

- Chio morreu, Sasori. Uns ninjas de uma organização a mataram. Você estava na luta, tentando ajudá-la, mas bateu com a cabeça e sumiu.

- Ah! – Foi só o que eu disse. – E você é...?

- Maaku, uma prima distante. Me mudei pra cá, mas pode ficar conosco se quiser. Essa é minha filha, Amai. Meu marido já deve estar chegando, e meu bebê está dormindo. Acho que temos um colchão extra. – Ela sorriu, amigável. "Por que não? Pensei - Já que a Chio morreu, posso ficar aqui".

- Sasori-danna! Sasori-danna! – Amai pulou na minha cama. Já fazia um tempo que ela me chamava assim, e eu não reclamava, embora aquele nome me desse um aperto no peito, não sei por que.

- Calma, Amai-chan, fale devagar – Eu a segurei para que parasse de pular.

- Sasori-danna, você vem comigo na padaria?

- Claro, só espera eu me trocar. – Eu a pus fora do quarto e tranquei a porta. Tirei a camisa do pijama com cuidado, ainda me lembrava do meu primeiro dia ali, quando fui tomar banho: no meu peito, onde _deveria _haver um coração, havia um selo enorme, cheio de ideogramas, alguns que eu nem conhecia, e no meio, um cilindro enfiado no meu peito sem deixar nenhuma ranhura para tirá-lo. Eu bem que tentei, mas a dor que seguiu quando toquei no selo foi simplesmente insuportável. Rapidamente pus uma camisa preta e calças azul-escuras. Sai do quarto, e a pequena miniatura de mim pulou no meu colo. Amai era tão parecida comigo que podia ser minha filha: ruiva, pequena, pele clara, e olhos castanhos esverdeados, exatamente como os meus.

- Mamãe, vou na padaria com o Sasori, ta? – Ela gritou, enquanto saíamos. O sol bateu na minha pele, e Amai reclamou que estava muito calor. Eu não sentia nada, nem calor nem frio. Era só mais uma coisa que eu tinha de aceitar, como o selo no meu coração. Logo alcançamos o centro da pequena vila, como senti falta desse lugar. Desde que eu cheguei, nem tive a chance de vir aqui. Estiva ajudando Maaku a arrumar tudo que veio da mudança, ajudando seu marido em serviços de casa. Espera, será que minha roupa está muito escura, ou tem algo na minha cara? Ta todo mundo me olhando! Deve ser por que eu sumi...

- Akasuna no Sasori! Parado aí! – Um guarda gritou, correndo na minha direção. Ele me derrubou com um soco no fígado. Pude sentir as toxinas se espalhando pelo meu corpo, ia desmaiar. Antes de perder a consciência, olhei em volta, confuso. Amai chorava, o guarda chamava reforços, uma velhinha apontava, um rapaz loiro corria, ...

- Sasori-danna, abra os olhos!Que bom que está acordando! – Hum...Eu já ouvi essa frase... Mas agora é Amai que está sobre mim, sorrindo radiante. Eu estava no meu quarto, e podia ver Maaku e alguns ninjas discutindo no corredor. Eu me levantei, e pude ouvir trechos da conversa:

- Ele não se lembra! Podemos usá-lo! – Maaku gritava.

- Maaku-sama, ele é perigoso! É um criminoso! Ele matou a própria avó! – Choque-Nessa hora saí do quarto, e confrontei os dois:

- Quem matou a minha avó? Por que ele te chamou de Maaku-_sama_? Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Sasori, volte para a cama. - O guarda me olhou com desprezo.

- Quem matou a minha avó?!

- Então não se lembra rapazinho? Pense bem...

- Pare com isso, ele não se lembra, realmente!

- Oh, é mesmo? Que tal refrescar sua memória? – Ele me puxou até uma pequena saleta no corredor que vivia trancada. O quarto do bebê. Mas quando abriu a porta, vi um quarto pequeno e organizado, com uma mesa de desenho, e várias pequenas marionetes, além de três penduradas e destroçadas na parede: Uma delas se parecia com o Kazekage, a outra...Com quem se pareciam? Eram uma mulher e um homem...Estranhamente familiares...Finalmente entendi:

- Maaku...P...Por que tem marionetes dos meus pais aqui? E o Kazekage?

- Sasori...

- Monstro! Você o matou! – Ele apontou para o Kazekage. – E agora matou sua avó!

- Não...não... – Eu saí correndo. Atravessei a casa. Atravessei a cidade. Cheguei num lago, próximo à gruta semidestruída, de onde sai muito tempo atrás. Uma avalanche de imagens e memórias enchiam meus olhos e ouvidos. "Sasori, o que você fez?" Minha avó parecia assustada. Eu a vi machucada e envenenada, por mim. E eu ria..."Monstro! Você a matou"

- Eu não sou um monstro! – Gritei. Arranquei a maldita camisa e enfiei as unhas no cilindro do meu peito. Nesse momento, ouvi um "Danna!", vi uma nuvem dourada, vi olhos azuis, vi o sangue correndo do buraco no meu peito.

Pela terceira vez, acordei. Minha vista embaçada me mostrava que estava num lugar todo branco, com uma criatura tão incrivelmente linda sobre mim, que decidi que era o céu. O anjo loiro se curvou mais, se aproximando, me examinando. Suas lágrimas quentes molhavam meu rosto.

- Danna, por favor, não fuja de novo... – Ele chorou.

- Quem...Quem...

- Eu? Você não se lembra mesmo, não é? – A expressão de amargura em seu belo rosto me doeu.

- Não. Mas não me diga seu nome. Eu mesmo quero me lembrar. – Sorri. Ele também esboçou um sorriso.

- Danna, por que fez aquilo? Você não é um monstro. Se você for, então eu também sou...

- Hum...Onde está a minha família?

- Eu tirei você de lá. Eles não são sua família.

- Você O QUÊ?! – Eu me ergui, me apoiando nos cotovelos – Você tem ideia do que fez?! Eles são a primeira família que tive depois que meus pais morreram, e eu minha avó foi morta! Você é o monstro!

- Danna...Desculpe-me, eu sinto tanto... – De novo aquela expressão que me fazia querer abraçá-lo bem forte protegê-lo de todo mau.

- Claro que sente! Você não é uma aberração! Você tem um coração de verdade! – Ele não falou nada. Tirou as luvas pretas que usava e me mostrou suas palmas. No lugar de pele lisa, havia duas bocas. As lágrimas escorriam de novo. Ele se levantou e saiu. Maaku entrou esbaforida:

- Sasori! Procurei por você o dia todo!

- Maaku! Me leva pra casa, ta bem, sem perguntas. – Ela acenou com a cabeça e me levou. Mas agora ela me tratava diferente. Olhava-me de relance, esperando um ataque. Fazia-me perguntas estranhas, como se tentasse descobrir o quanto eu sabia. Aquele loirinho nunca mais apareceu, mas acho que ele realmente devia ser importante para mim. Toda noite eu sonho com ele. Nesse sonho, eu estou deitado. Então ele corre e me abraça. Eu tento abraçá-lo de volta, mas meus braços não se mexem. Então eu começo a sair do meu corpo. A dor passa, e eu me sinto leve e feliz, mas eu vejo o rosto dele, e começo a voltar para o meu corpo. Volta a doer, mas eu sinto que sou capaz de suportar qualquer dor por ele. Então eu acordo. E não é só isso. Muitas vezes eu vejo a conhecida nuvem loira na minha janela, mas é só o Sol. Assustador.

Hoje é meu aniversário. Estou completamente sozinho em casa. Resolvo dar uma voltinha, mas paro em frente à portinha do meu antigo quarto. Entro. É, lá estão eles, meus pais. Imóveis, quebrados, sem expressão. Eu mesmo os fiz? Será que sabia controlá-los? Mas uma marionete em especial me chamou a atenção. Era bem pequena, bem básica. Um corpo humano simplificado, sem armas, sem rosto. Peguei o pequenino projeto de gente e saí de casa, dessa vez fazendo um desvio, chegando no lago. Lá, sentei-me numa pedra úmida e fiquei encarando o lago. Vi um brilho azul, reluzindo na margem. Era uma pedra transparente, que refletia o azul do céu, tomando um belo tom azul-celeste. Levantei os olhos, e vi o conhecido brilho dourado. Aproximei-me devagar e vi uma longa mecha de cabelos loiros, parecendo ter sido arrancada em uma briga. Apanhei-a e levei junto com a pedra. Tive uma ideia.

- Maaku! Amai-chan! Cheguei! – Gritei, mas parecia que ainda estavam fora. Resolvi começar a trabalhar sozinho, depois mostraria para Amai. Peguei o material de talhar que deveria ter sido meu e me sentei na sala. Trabalhei por um bom tempo, treinando o controle. Estava quase acabada a pequena marionete loira com olhinhos de pedra.

- Droga! – Exclamei, quando o buril escapou e acertou minha mão, fazendo um talho. "Hum, Maaku tem material de primeiros-socorros no quarto dela,acho" Entrei com cuidado, mas não achei nada. Então notei uma porta que devia dar para o banheiro. Mas não. Dava num escritório, com câmeras de cada cômodo, a central no meu quarto. Havia documentos e anotações sobre mim na mesa. Fuçando mais, vi que tinha minha arvore genealógica, com um nome circulado: Maaku. Mas a mulher da foto não era como a Maaku que eu conhecia.

- O que está acontecendo nessa casa? – Sussurrei assustado. Havia todos os meus dados, minha história, datas, fotos, toda a minha vida estava ali. Entrei no computador, e abri um arquivo denominado "Puppet Project". Vários desenhos anatômicos de marionetes e humanos foram abertos, ensinando como combiná-los, como transformar um ser humano em marionete. E havia uma foto minha, mas parecia estar incompleto, pois eles não tinham o selo no meu peito: Akasuna no Sasori, única marionete viva. Objetivo: Obter as informações necessárias para a construção de uma nova marionete viva.

- Meu Deus, o que é isso?

- Tire suas mão daí. – Uma voz fria veio da porta. Maaku segurava uma kunai e várias shurikens, apontadas para mim.

- Então, parece que você já sabe.

- Maaku, ou seja lá qual for o seu nome, quer dizer que querem descobrir como eu estou vivo? – Eu me sentia confiante.

- Agente Saatori se apresentando. – Ela fez uma continência – Sim, Akasuna no Sasori. Você é o segredo para uma transformação de marionete em quase humano completa. Agora, por que não me conta o segredo?

- Por que eu deveria? – Desafiei-a. Ela só sorriu e chamou o marido. Ele entrou carregando Amai, amarrada e amordaçada.

- Agora, querido, sabe o que é isto? – Ela levantou um frasco transparente com um líquido azul dentro. – é um veneno, invenção sua - Ela não esperou pela minha resposta- Você era um gênio, devo admitir. Sabe o que ele faz? – Sem esperar de novo – paralisa cada músculo do seu corpo, um por um. Inclusive o coração. – Ela enfiou uma seringa na rolha que tapava o frasco e a encheu com o meu veneno. Encostado a ponta da agulha na perna de Amai, ela sorriu: - Agora, que tal me dizer hein?

Pensei. É, não tem outro jeito. É melhor acabar logo com isso. Ergui as minhas mãos, como se estivesse me rendendo:

- Tudo bem... – Nessa hora, uma marionete grande, com longos cabelos negros abraçou o marido pelas costas, fazendo-o soltar Amai, que caiu no chão. A pequena marionete loira se ergueu no ar, tirando o frasco das mãos de Saatori.

- Mas o que...Maldito! – Ela exclamou. Amai já tinha se arrastado para meu lado, e eu a cobri com o corpo.

- Eu devia ser um grande controlador de marionetes, não é mesmo? – Sorri.

Ela saltou para cima de mim, e nos envolvemos numa luta furiosa. Eu consegui imobilizá-la:

- Fim da linha. – Eu disse, vitorioso. Mas minha perna começou a tremer. Olhei e vi a agulha enfiada até o talo em minha coxa, o veneno já injetado.

- Hum, seria mais fácil com você vivo, para nos explicar, mas ainda podemos dissecá-lo. Minhas duas pernas tremiam violentamente. Desabei no chão. Agora meus braços estavam dormentes. Começava a respirar com dificuldade, provavelmente meu diafragma estava sendo afetado. O oxigênio começava a ser arrastado lentamente pelas minhas veias, com o coração trabalhando com dificuldade. Vi Saatori se levantando, vi-a rindo orgulhosa, vi a casa indo pelos ares, vi seu corpo ser carbonizado em segundos, me vi voando em um pássaro gigante e macio. Depois não vi mais nada.

- Sasori, por favor, não feche os olhos... – Choramingou em cima de mim. Obedeci e abri os olhos. Aquilo já estava se tornando repetitivo. O meu anjo me abraçou bem forte.

- Como...O que houve? A explosão, Saatori, Amai? – Perguntei.

- Hum,Danna, Saatori morreu na explosão, e Amai, bem, não tive como salvá-la também. – Ele me olhou receoso.

- Mas e o veneno, eu não deveria estar morto?

- Ah, não, eu cuidei de você. Tirei o seu coração para o veneno não alcançá-lo, e apliquei o antídoto no seu corpo. Estava com Saatori.

- Você parece saber a minha história. Explique. – Ordenei.

- Hum...Você abandonou as vila depois de matar o Kazekage e transformá-lo na sua melhor marionete. Aí você entrou pra Akatsuki, uma organização que caça Jinchurikis. Você era meu parceiro e tínhamos que capturar o uma cauda. Até que conseguimos, mas a velhota e a testuda lutaram contra você e conseguiram matá-lo. Quando eu vim procurá-lo, levei seu corpo para a base, e consegui criar um selo que manteria você vivo contanto que usasse esse coração falso. O seu velho estava destruído. Mas parece que o meu jutsu estava incompleto. Fiz tudo direitinho, desenhei tudo com sangue, mas você perdeu a memória, e alguns sentidos, como o tato. Aquela maluca era uma agente da Areia, que deveria descobrir tudo sobre você, e usar suas técnicas para aprimorar o mestres-marionete da areia. Ela não é da sua família. Ela só estava lá para descobrir mais.

- E...Amai?

- Ah, a garotinha. Ela era sua...Sinto muito, Danna...Era sua priminha.

- Ah...O que foi? – Perguntei, vendo sua face se contorcer de sofrimento.

- Nada...É só que você...Você não se lembra...No dia em que você morreu...Eu...eu...Contei-te uma coisa, e você ia me responder, mas não teve a chance...

Calei-o com um beijo lento e de leve. Ele me olhou confuso.

- Você se lembra... – Ele suspirou, seus olhos brilhavam com a intensidade das pedras do rio, de pura felicidade. Não o respondi, Ele disse aquilo com tanta certeza, não podia contar que, não, eu não me lembrava nem mesmo de seu nome. Não me lembrava de como fazer uma marionete, como matar alguém, nada. Mas por ele, eu aprenderia de novo, dez, cem, mil vezes. Ele não precisava de um nome, seria só o meu anjo. Eu vivia de olhos fechados, sem vê-lo, ms agora, eu abri os olhos, e o que vi, me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.


End file.
